


where there was silence

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [24]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: tentative kisses given in the dark
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	where there was silence

**Author's Note:**

> no beta. prompt: tentative kisses given in the dark. title is from _the kiss_ by anne sexton

There was something comforting about the dusk, something soft and quiet. The little corner of Clouded Mountain that Balthamos and Baruch occupied was dark and the two angels were cuddled together close, with no room for air between them.

They didn’t talk. They didn’t need to. They were content in their silence, content knowing that they were together.

There was comfort in the dark, for the dark is like a heavy blanket. Under the cover of Baruch’s wings, Balthamos held tight to Baruch, arms around him.

Carefully, he sought out his lips: a small peck on his cheek, on his nose, on his philtrum, then finally catching his upper lip. The next kiss was just gentle, just as soft, just as tentative; as was the next, and the next. It was kissing for the sake of kissing, simply for the joy of touching lips with the one that one loves.

Eventually they fell asleep, curled together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!


End file.
